


A Heroine's Death

by tod_von_mii



Series: Raison d'être [12]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tod_von_mii/pseuds/tod_von_mii
Summary: Cross Der Schleier fällt with the final movement of Richard Strauss's Ein Heldenleben, and you might get something like this.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Raison d'être [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813564
Kudos: 18





	A Heroine's Death

"Help! Somebody call a doctor!"

Sisi had previously fallen unconscious, but ever since she came to, she had been feeling a palpable mix of excitement and dread. Once she had noticed the wound in her breast, it had only intensified, until she found herself face to face with-

"I imagine you prefer my way of penetrating you," der Tod said with a chuckle, "but what's done is done."

All of a sudden, she was looking down at her own body while floating next to der Tod.

"I'm dying?"

"Indeed. The moment I've been waiting for, and one you do not have to fear." He took her by the hand. "I am your friend and do not come to punish."

"But..." she stammered. "But I could do so much more, for me, for you, for the world! You brought me back once, you could do it again! I barely did anything!" Her voice caught in her throat. "I failed you..."

"Elisabeth... you wonderful, determined woman. Your time is up. You've done enough. Your reward awaits." He gently wrapped his arms around her. "Just because the Hofburg isn't burning doesn't mean you failed. You lived your life for you, and while doing so, let a branch of the royal line that refused to reform prune itself." With his left thumb, he moved a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Eventually the monarchy will crumble, and I will lick its blood off your hands as a better system rises from the ashes."

Tears ran down her face, but her expression became serene. "...Does it hurt?"

He smirked before kissing away her tears, leaving cold tingles in his wake. "When I give you my Todeskuss? Only if I bite you during it. Would you like that?"

She giggled. "No. At least, not now."

"You knew, from the moment you fell into my arms, that your soul was to be mine. Not that I think you'd be happy any other way - see how we fit together so perfectly?"

His lips were as soft as his tongue was strong. As their first proper kiss, which they had literally waited a lifetime for, became deeper, she felt like she was flying, then he lifted her up and held her against his chest-

Around them, the world that already seemed as hollow and lifeless as papier-mâché faded into a purplish mist.

"We should do that more often," she deadpanned.

"I agree." He arched an eyebrow as he set her down on her feet. "There are also other things we should do more often..."

"We must make up for lost time." She leaned in to kiss him again, holding his wide, chiseled face in her hands, and felt her heart (or what passed for her heart now, she supposed) flutter. "A consummation devoutly to be wished. Can you lie down in... here?"

Der Tod's eyes sparkled with mischief, immediately comprehending the desire behind Sisi's words. He undid his trousers enough to free his cock, then lowered himself to what passed for the floor.

Sisi made quick work of her undergarments and sunk down on top of der Tod, grunting when her inner lips touched the base. As she began to rock forwards and backwards, his breathing sped up.

"My pale stallion," she mused, which inspired him to grip her arse to keep her in place. She still had enough freedom of movement to grind against him while splaying her hands on his pectorals.

Der Tod grinned the grin of someone ruining another person's joke. "I thought I was your black prince."

"You are both. Separately, they sound better than 'grey centaur'-"

Apparently, at that point he tired of her cheek enough to buck his hips, so she had to hold on to his shoulders to avoid getting thrown off. The resulting sensation made her bear down, overjoyed that her entire cunt had become as sensitive as a few choice parts, and ride him faster.

Her first climax as a spirit made her wonder if she could literally lose her head from pleasure in her new form, and his own seemed more intense than usual, his fingers gripping her skin like iron brands as she felt the delicious rush inside her.

"Now that you are dead, we can finally do this..."

Der Tod brought Sisi's face to his, and he kissed her again, curious and almost chaste. She mirrored him a few times, revelling in the feeling of his lips against his, before she put her newly supernatural strength to good use and moved while grabbing him so that he was on top of her.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while? Your weight feels so comforting."

"Of course. We have all the time in the world." He pressed his chest into hers. "Just tell me when you're ready to move on."

She nodded, but didn't bother moving in any other way until about a minute later, when she hooked her legs around his back.

They had each other in a variety of ways, some comfortable and familiar, some novel and exciting. But they always took advantage of the fact that their lips could finally meet, over and over again, without even having to stop for air.

* * *

Elisabeth forgot how long she was in der Tod's arms, tight against his chest without a care in the world, but eventually he carried her into a shadowy land with a black castle at the center.

"Welcome home, my queen."

"Queen?" Sisi looked around. "Of here?"

"Of course. I am the king of the underworld, so as my consort, you are the queen. I think you'll prefer it to being Kaiserin." He set her down on her feet. "Would you like a crown?"

She shook her head. "No. Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown, and I'm trying to forget that pain."

His smile looked equal parts wry and relieved. "Then you came to the right place. This is a realm where you can heal." He held out his hand. "Come. Eternity belongs to us."


End file.
